


Sherlollipops - Long Overdue

by MizJoely



Series: 221 Sherlollipops [164]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 21:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6488725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>rebka18 asked: Hello umm are you still doing the prompt thing cause if you do can you make number 14 things you said after you kissed me ( if you havent written it please) I love how you write a lot <3<3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlollipops - Long Overdue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rebka18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebka18/gifts).



Molly whirled as the door burst open, a quick sob of relief bursting from her throat as Sherlock stepped into the small room in which she’d been held for the past four days. “About time,” she said, attempting a smile.

He said nothing, simply crossed the room in four swift strides and grasped her by the upper arms, eyes flicking over her form in obvious inventory-taking mode.

“I’m fine,” she reassured him, her voice breaking a bit on the last word. Then she was crying, which she really hated to do, and he was holding her close and she tilted her head up and just like that, she kissed him.

“I probably shouldn’t have done that. I’m sorry, just - delete it, Sherlock.” Molly started to pull away, face flushing with embarrassment at her impulsive action, but Sherlock startled her by tightening his hold, refusing to let her go.

“No,” he growled as she stared up at him, wide-eyed and confused. “I won’t delete it, and you most definitely should have done it. It was long overdue, and if you hadn’t, I very likely would have. And no,” he added swiftly, seeing the question rising in her eyes, “I’m not high. Far from it.”

“He’s not,” John volunteered from his position near the door. Molly flushed even more at the realization that her impulsive kiss had been witnessed. “He’s actually been clean since before you went missing. And he’s right, that was long overdue.” He grinned. “I just wish I’d been holding my mobile instead of my gun, Mary’s gonna be sorry she missed this!”

Molly ducked her head, but Sherlock simply waved one arm behind his back in a shooing motion. “Go find Gavin and tell him Molly’s safe, I’ll bring her up to the ambulance in a few minutes.”

“Don’t contaminate the crime scene,” John chided him with another grin, and a wink at Molly. Who blushed again at the implication he was making.

“Don’t worry, John,” Sherlock said, looking right at her, reaching up to cup her cheeks in both hands. “Nothing more than snogging for a few minutes. Long overdue, as we’ve all agreed. You can go now.”

With a laugh and a quick, “Glad you’re all right, Molly!” John left, and the long overdue snogging began in earnest.


End file.
